


Snowball

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, Snowman, Sourwolf, and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original post:<br/>http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/71357160276/snowball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> mega shortie but goodie

[(ORIGINAL IMAGE)](http://lienwyn.tumblr.com/post/70901839839/merry-christmas-ari-my-dear-this-is-for-you#post-notes)

 

"Hey sourwolf look!"

Derek turns his head catching a glimpse of a snowman with his leather coat on, the head of the snowman had wolf ears and was holding a make-shift sign that read ‘I’m the alpha’ . His face a mix between confused and unimpressed. Stiles was laughing,

"It’s you ‘I’M THE ALPHA!’" He bellowed, Derek’s lips tighten into a thin line while squinting. He turns to leave, slightly annoyed that his boyfriend was making fun of him and ruining a perfectly good jacket. Stiles’ laughter fades as a ball of snow smacks him in the back.

"Come on don’t be that way" Stiles says, "admit that it’s a little funny"

"Not even in the slightest." Stiles throws another snowball at his head "Stop that"

"I asked you to come out and enjoy the snow with me, so get back here and enjoy it." Stiles was raring himself to throw another snowball at him. Derek swivels around to face him, 

"I dare you"

"Ohh what are you going to do big guy? Tackle your boyfriend to the ground? Regain dominance over your pack underling?" 

"Shut up. I-" Stiles threw the ball at his face, the wet snow sliding off Derek. the thin line of his mouth changed to a smirk "Okay then" He charged forward, surprising Stiles who squawked and tried to run away

"Okay, okay. Sorry" he laughed, Derek tackled him to the ground, tossing up the a loose layer of snow into the air. Derek was laughing, throwing snow into his pale face.

"I AM THE ALPHA" he roared playfully

"Damn right you are." Stiles propped himself back up, grabbing Derek by the collar and pulling him down for a kiss. It was a cold and wet kiss, but the two didn’t seem to care, Derek hummed happily enjoying the moment. Unfortunately Stiles thought it to be funny to slap him in the face with snow while they sucked face.


End file.
